Usuario:Hyorinmaru634
|} Firma: Usuario:Hyorinmaru634/Firma Sandbox:Usuario:Hyorinmaru634/Sandbox Sobre mi Hola, mi nombre es Esteban, tengo 16 años y vivo en Colombia. Casualmente conocí Bleach Wiki a través de Ulquiorra por simple curiosidad y mirando superficialmente noté que Bleach Wiki necesitaba nuevos reclutas por los pocos editores que habian así que decidí unirme. Me inscribi a Bleach Wiki debido a que quiero aprender no solo mas cosas sobre Bleach sino que tambien quiero intentar mejorar en mis redacciones para sobrepasar los obstaculos en mis estudios. Me pueden encontrar también en 'Fairy Tail Wiki,' 'Naruto Wiki' y 'Pandora Hearts Wiki' si necesitan algo en esa Wiki, pueden preguntar tanto en esta Wiki como en la otra. Mi aspecto fuerte en esta wiki es la redacción de capítulos manga debido a que siempre me ha gustado más el manga que el anime. Tambien tengo una gran fuerte en las plantillas nuevas y con modelos nuevos y raros, debido a mis estudios en programación y codigos tanto CSS como HTML. No soy muy bueno en la redacción de nuevos personajes ni en el anime, tal vez sea por la inexperiencia en ese ámbito. Minato Hinamura Articulo Principal: ''Minato Hinamura Mis Userboxes Mis Creaciones '(En negrita y cursiva=Mis Capítulos Preferidos)' *055.SHUT *162. Black Moon Rising'' *Annie *Tragedia al Amanecer *434. Berry in the Box *''131. The True Will'' *088,5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES *''132. Creeping Limit'' *435. Panic at the Dollhouse *091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZ *092. Masterly! And Farewell! (Reprise) *'158. Sky Leopardess' *093. Steer For the Star *095. CRUSH *098. 星と野良犬 *106. Cause For Confront *107. Heat In Trust *''220. King & His Horse'' *108. Time For Scare *''110. Dark Side of Universe'' *''219. Black & White 3'' *112. The Undead 2 (Rise&Craze) *121. In Sane We Trust *''438. Knuckle Down'' *123. Pledge My Pride To *''218. Dark Side of Universe 3'' *''223. The Scarlet Creation (En construcción)'' *127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow (En construcción) *439. Keen Marker *441. Spotlight Brocken *442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss *''459. Death & Strawberry 2'' *444. The Rising (En construcción) *445. The Dark Beat (En construcción) Personajes favoritos Animes Favoritos Los siguientes animes están organizados como un Top de los 11 Ichigo vs Ulquiorra - Round 2.jpg|1- Bleach NS634.jpg|2- Naruto - Naruto Shippuden img117.jpg|3- Fairy Tail img128.jpg|4- Gurren Lagann i634.jpg|5- Inuyasha codegeass131.jpg|6- Code Geass Img033.jpg|7- Pandora Hearts Img052.jpg|8- Sakura Card Captor O634.jpg|9- Oreimo animes y mangas que veo o veia según mi opinión: 1- Bleach *Personaje Favorito: Ulquiorra Cifer 2- Naruto *Personaje Favorito: Deidara 3- Fairy Tail (Dibujo creado por mí) *Personaje Favorito: Wendy Marvell 4- Gurren Lagann (Dibujo creado por mí) *Personaje Favorito: Yoko Ritona 5- Inuyasha *Personaje Favorito: Kikyō 6- Code Geass *Personaje Favorito: Lelouch Lamperouge 7- Pandora Hearts (Dibujo creado por mí) *Personaje Favorito: Sharon Rainsworth 8- Sakura Card Captor (Dibujo creado por mí) *Personaje Favorito: Sakura Kinomoto 9- Oreimo *Personaje Favorito: Kuroneko / Ruki Gokō 10- Kaichou wa Maid Sama *Personaje Favorito: Usui Takumi 11- Highschool of the Dead *Personaje Favorito: Takashi Komuro Mis Dibujos Si deseas ir a mis dibujos haz clic ¡Aqui! Premios Recibidos Navegación ¿Que te parece mi perfil? Excelente Perfil Casi Perfecto Más o Menos Necesita Mejorar